Эпизод 5
— пятый эпизод первого сезона аниме Kuroshitsuji. Содержание Женщина плачет на руках похитителя, который рисует её с красной краской. Фонограф играет "Der Hölle Rache kocht в meinem Герцена" из оперы Моцарта "Волшебная флейта". В усадьбе Фантомхайва, Анджелина Даллес и Сиэль Фантомхайв играют в шахматы. Анджелина задаёт вопросы, если у него есть другая альтернатива, чтобы быть сторожевой королевы, но он говорит, что хочет отомстить. Себастьян Михаэлис сопровождает Анджелину к двери, и она просит его присмотреть за Сиэлем. Сиэль и Себастьян затем обсуждают возможные альтернативы, из Алистера палаты, но заключить, что он только человек, который мог совершить убийство, но Себастьян считается альтернативным возможность. Они стоят рядом с домом женщины и обсуждают своего нового подозреваемого, удивляясь, почему он совершил эти убийства. Они слышат женский крик, и когда Сиэль открыл дверь, он запачкался кровью. Себастьян закрывает ему глаза; хотя он явно растерян. Себастьян говорит убийцу, что это было ужасно драматичным из него, и Грелль Сатклифф выходит. Он утверждает, что он побежал к ней на помощь, но Себастьян заявляет, что они стояли вне единственный вход, так что это должно было быть его. Зная фасад закончится, Грелль превращается в его Грим виде Жнецов. Грелль переходит заигрывать с Себастьяном, к его отвращением, а Себастьян задаёт вопросы, почему он делает это. Грелль затем показывает вторую часть Джека Потрошителя, Анджелина. Сиэль объясняет, почему он подозревал её. Впоследствии, Себастьян и Грелль начинают бороться. Анджелина Анджелина движется чтобы убить Сиэля, но он напоминает ей слишком её сестру, Рэйчел Фантомхайв, и она колеблется. Себастьян пытается идти к нему на помощь, но Сиэль приказывает ему не убивать её. Грелль обращает внимание, и приказывает Анджелине убить Сиэля, но она не может. Когда она пытается объяснить, почему Грелль убивает её с его смертью косой, убив ее и выявление кинематографический запись. Запись показывает, как граф Фантомхайв был добрым и после того как он похвалил рыжие волосы Анджелины, она полюбила его. Тем не менее, Винсент женился на Рэйчел, а Анджелина пришла еще раз к ненависти к красному цвету. Анджелина вышла замуж за человека, которого она встретила на банкете, но прежде, чем она может иметь своего ребенка, было инцидент перевозки, который убил её мужа и заставили врача, чтобы прервать ее будущего ребенка и снять с нее матку, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Когда Анджелина вышла из больницы, она пошла, чтобы посетить Фантомхайвов, и нашла их сжигание усадьбы. Несмотря на это, она завидовала своей сестре, которые могли бы умереть с любимым. Когда Анджелина вернулся к работе, она должна была делать аборты на женщин, и она завидовала их выбрасывать то, что она никогда не могла есть. Она начала убийство Потрошителя, и Грелль присоединился к ней. Когда Сиэль вернулись вскоре после этого, она чувствовала себя повезло, так как он означал, что она может иметь одно назад. Тем не менее, она по-прежнему задаются вопросом, почему Винсент не выжил. Кинематографический заканчивается, и Грелль берёт красное пальто Анджелины от ее трупа. Грелль уходит, и Сиэль приказывает Себастьяну убить его. Грелль и Себастьян начинают бороться еще раз Персонажи в порядке появлений * Мэри Джейн Келли * Грелль Сатклифф * Сиэль Фантомхайв * Анджелина Даллес * Себастьян Михаэлис * Рэйчел Фантомхайв * Винсент Фантомхайв Галерея 105 Rachel.png 105 Sebastian and the Cinematic Record.png 105 Happy Rachel.png 105 Angelina's Cinematic Record.png 105 Injured Sebastian.png 105 Grell misses.png 105 Confused Grell.png 105 Grell expresses their disappointment.png 105 Grell attacks.png 105 Grell appears to Angelina.png 105 Grell and the Cinematic Record.png 105 Little Ciel.png 105 Announcing the engagement.png 105 Pregnant Angelina.png 105 Angelina washes her hands.png 105 Angelina tries to kill Ciel.png 105 Angelina sees the burning manor.png 105 Angelina meets Vincent.png 105 Angelina looks at Vincent.png 105 Angelina attacks.png 105 Angelina and Burnett.png 105 Angelina and Grell.png 105 Angelina after the news is revealed.png 105 Angelina after the accident.png 105 Garden party.png 105 Vincent talks to Angelina.png 105 Vincent and Rachel's wedding.png 105 The Phantomhive family.png 105 Surprised Sebastian.png 105 Sebastian.png 105 Sebastian kicks Grell.png 105 Sebastian is injured.png 105 Sebastian appears behind Grell.png 105 Sebastian, Grell, and Angelina.png 105 Sebastian removes his gloves.png 105 Sebastian stares.png 105 Sebastian stares at Angelina.png 105 Sebastian smirks.png 105 Sebastian smiles.png 105 Sebastian smiles at Ciel.png 105 Sebastian shivers.png 105 Sebastian covers Ciel's eyes.png 105 The manor in ruins.png 105 Newspaper.png 105 Mary.png 105 Jack the Ripper revealed.png 105 Jack the Ripper and Mary.png 105 Grell's tantrum.png 105 Grell's identity is revealed.png 105 Grell's Death Scythe.png 105 Grell waits for Angelina.png 105 Grell's real appearance.png 105 Grell poses.png 105 Grell is caught.png 105 Grell smiles.png 105 Grell flirts.png 105 Grell blows a kiss.png 105 Sebastian stops Grell.png 105 Ciel explains.png 105 Ciel disguised.png 105 Blood splatter.png 105 Angelina.png 105 Angelina stares.png 105 Angelina pats Ciel.png 105 Angelina in the hospital.png Навигация en:05. His Butler, Chance Encounter pl:His Butler, Chance Encounter de:Sein Butler, schicksalhaftes Treffen Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Kuroshitsuji (аниме)